Barney's Diarrhea (A funny Trollpasta)
by OXYD
Summary: Barney and his friends are enjoying a nice lunch at the park, until Mario's rival named Wario shows up and decides to spike Barney's food with a bottle of Miralax, causing a super dee duper dilemma with Barney's bladder!


**A/N: Hey there, folks! This is a funny story I wrote to narrate on my YouTube channel awhile ago. The narrated version of it is currently on my channel which is called Space Voyager 1701. If you'd like to hear my narration of this story, go to my channel on YouTube. If you do, be sure to leave your comments on the comment section and hit the subscribe button as well if your new to my channel. Enjoy the story!**

**Quick update: This story is no longer available on my channel...**

* * *

**Barney's Diarrhea**

**A Barney And Friends Funny/Trollpasta**

It was a beautiful spring day at the park in Teaneck New Jersey as Barney the dinosaur, BJ, and his sister Baby Bop played hula hoops with their two new best friends, ten year old Timmy, and twelve year old Kara.

"Gee whiz, Barney," BJ said as he watched Barney twirled his hula hop with ease. "You've gotten quite good at this".

"Thank you, BJ," Barney replied in delight. "As I always say, practice makes perfect".

"This is almost like dancing. I love hula hoops" Baby Bop squealed in excitement as she danced about in her pink ballerina shoes.

"Hula hoops are a bit hard, but fun" Timmy said, trying to twirl his hoop, but clearly had trouble doing it right.

"Don't worry, bro. You'll get it eventually" Kara assured him.

Before Timmy could answer, his stomach growled, catching everyone's attention.

"Man, this hula hooping is making me peckish," Timmy said, glancing over at Barney. "Say Barney, what's up for lunch?".

"Oh, I got something we can try" BJ suggested.

"And what is that?" Kara asked the yellow dinosaur.

"I've got it in the Barney Bag" BJ replied, walking over to the swing set near a tree where Barney's magical purple bag sat on a picnic table and reached into it.

Because it was a magic bag, space inside it was much larger than that of an average handbag, so Barney was able to fit many different items into it. One of these items happened to be BJ's large cooler which contained various drinks and food, and boy, did he have a new recipe that would literally knock his friends socks off. BJ set his cooler down and opened it up, eager to eat.

"Say BJ, what do you have in there for lunch?" Baby Bop asked her brother curiously.

"You'll see," BJ said, digging around in the cooler and pulling out a large plastic food bag about the size of a small backpack. "Here it is!".

"And what is that?" Timmy asked curiously.

"It's my newest creation! I call it the Super Dee Duper BJ Deluxe Taco, and there's one for all of us" BJ answered proudly.

BJ then reached inside the large plastic bag and pulled out a large taco about the size of a laundry basket and handed it to Barney, who said in a happy voice, "Ooh, this looks stuuuuuuuuuupendous!".

"Indeed, and I made that one dino size just for you, Barney" BJ said, then handed Kara, Timmy, and Baby Bop one as well.

"Ooh, this looks tasty!" Baby Bop exclaimed in excitement as she sat at the picnic table, ready to chow down.

BJ, Kara and Timmy sat on the opposite side of the table with their backs facing the large mulberry tree right next to the area of the table where Barney sat down with his taco in hand, ready to take the first bite, but stopped short when he remembered something.

"Oops! Looks like we forgot the most important thing to do, kids" Barney said, setting his taco down on a large paper plate.

"And what might that be, Barney?" BJ asked.

"We forgot to wash hands. We better do that first before we eat" Barney replied, heading for the park bathrooms.

Kara, Timmy, BJ, and Baby Bop all followed Barney to the bathrooms to wash their hands, unaware of a suspicious figure hiding in the mulberry tree next to the picnic table. It was a fat man wearing a yellow shirt with purple overalls and a purple hat with a "W" on it. It was none other than Wario, Mario's rival, and he had been watching Barney and his friends the whole time waiting to pull off a huge prank.

"Heh heh heh, this will be the greatest prank that I have ever pulled off. Pulling pranks is easy, cause I'm Wario!" Wario snickered and reached into his purple overalls and pulled out a large bottle labeled "MIRA LAX".

Walking over to the picnic table, Wario pulled the cap off the bottle and poured the powdery contents all over Barney's taco, snickerering as he did so.

"Heh heh heh, just one bite, and that big stupid dinosaur is gonna be on the toilet for hours" Wario snickered, then quickly climbed back up into the mulberry tree as Barney and his friends returned to the picnic table, ready to eat.

"All right! Time to dig in!" BJ cheered as he began chowing down on his taco.

As the rest of Barney's friends began eating their tacos, Barney took a huge bite out of his dino sized taco, finding the taste a bit strange due to the powdered laxatives inside it. Despite this, Barney found the taco to be absolutely amazing and began to mulch it down hungrily.

"Wow BJ, this taco is super dee duper!" Barney commented as he chowed down on his taco.

"Yeah, you did a great job making these, BJ" Timmy added.

As the gang chowed down on their tacos, Wario watched them from above inside the mulberry tree, waiting for his prank to fully unfold. A few minutes had passed and Barney and his friends had finished lunch, yet nothing had happened yet, making Wario grow impatient.

"Grr, how long does it take for-?" Wario paused when he noticed Barney's eyes widen, then he gripped his stomach.

"Barney, you okay?" Baby Bop asked.

"Uh, I... uh" Barney paused as his stomach and bladder began growling violently.

"You feeling okay?" Kara asked Barney.

"N-no! I think I need to... oooh!" Barney groaned and then let out a loud fart.

Wario stifled a laugh as he watched Barney beginning to feel the effects of the Mira Lax, wondering how long it would take until Barney's bladder erupted. However, Wario had no idea just what kind of monster his prank was about to unleash. If Wario had only known what the consequences of his prank would be, he would have just stayed at home and just jerked off to furry porn rather than unleash the horrible beast from within Barney's bladder.

"Barney, what's the matter?" Baby Bop asked.

Barney gripped his stomach and said, "Sorry, can't talk; diarrhea! Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!".

Barney began running towards the restrooms, praying that he'd make it before his bladder unleashed hell upon the park. He estimated that he had about one point two seconds to reach the toilet before his anus would erupt like Mount Fuji. Barney eventually reached the bathroom, but to his horror, he found the door locked and a sign hung on it saying that it had been closed for cleaning.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me! Who locks up the bathroom when a dinosaurs about to have explosive diarrhea?! Is this God saying "I hate you?" Barney complained, feeling his sphincter beginning to clench.

He tried his best to hold in the inevitable, but Barney's bladder beat him to the punch, and that's when it happened. Barney let out the biggest fart he had ever unleashed, and it was so loud that even the furries having an orgy in the woods could hear it, then he began having the biggest diarrhea explosion that he'd ever had in his life. Unable to control his bladder, Barney ended up blasting the walls and restroom doors with massive amounts of diarrhea filled with bits of corn, and he couldn't stop it.

"Oooooh, this is... ooooh!" Barney moaned, grabbing his rear end in an attempt to stop having diarrhea, but it was no use.

He ended up diarrhea pooping all over his hands and continued spraying diarrhea all over the place with the force of a fire hose. BJ, Baby Bop, Kara, and Timmy all gazed at Barney in shock as he started running around in a panic, all the while spraying diarrhea out of his butt, and Wario was trying so hard not to laugh his socks off. Barney ended up spraying a bunch of other park guests with rancid diarrhea, along with anyone and anything else that happened to be in the line of fire.

"Oh man, this is priceless," Wario laughed as he watched Barney having explosive diarrhea all over the place. "He's gonna be having diarrhea for hours!".

Barney began running down the sidewalk in a panic while also spraying diarrhea all over it as well. As he ran down the sidewalk, Barney's friends ran after him, now wearing gas masks taken from the Barney Bag to avoid smelling the terrible stench that all of Barney's diarrhea had spread around the area. Up ahead, several guys walking on the sidewalk noticed Barney running towards them with diarrhea shooting out of his butt; it was the popular Youtubers named Southern Cannibal, The Dark Reindeer, and The Shadow Reader with his anthropomorphic otter friend, Otterton.

"Uh, guys? Is that Barney the dinosaur?" Southern Cannibal asked, pointing.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's having lots of diarrhea" Dark Reindeer replied.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Otterton said nervously.

Before anyone could saying anything else, Barney tripped on a rock and tumbled onto his back with his rear end facing the three Youtubers, and he ended up blasting all of them with a huge burst of diarrhea straight out of his anus. The smell of Barney's diarrhea was so horrible, it made them all puke.

"Oh my god, corn! I didn't have corn for dinner!" Dark Reindeer cried out in disgust as he noticed bits of corn covering his shirt along with large amounts of diarrhea.

"Oh god, man! Your sick! I'm totally banning you from my channel for spraying diarrhea all over me!" Southern Cannibal exclaimed in disgust as he wiped streams of diarrhea from his face.

"Jeez and beets, Barney! What the hell is your deal, covering us with diarrhea?!" The Shadow Reader yelled in disgust.

"Sorry boys! I can't... ooooh!" Barney cried out as his butt let out another blast of diarrhea.

The three Youtubers and Otterton managed to dodge the oncoming jet of diarrhea, but it ended up hitting someone else in the process, and this someone happened to be Queen Moon Butterfly of Mewni. She had been strolling along behind the three Youtubers with her daughter Star Butterfly when she had unexpectedly found herself in a very rancid situation.

"My word! What in the world do you think your doing, covering me with diarrhea, you big dumb dinosaur!" Moon exclaimed angrily in disgust as she gazed at her royal dress, now covered in Barney's diarrhea.

Barney struggled to get back up on his feet as he felt more diarrhea coming, then he said, "Sorry, your grace! I got really bad diarrhea from BJ's tacos, and just won't stop!".

He then shot more diarrhea out his anus with the force of a fire hose which propelled him right towards Star Butterfly, but she quickly cast a reflection spell with her star wand which sent Barney flying off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you, Star. I honestly thought that dinosaur was going to hit us" Moon said as she used a spell to clean off all of Barney's diarrhea from her dress.

"So did I, Mom" Star replied, gazing at Barney soaring towards the parking lot. "He must have eaten something super horrid or out of date to be having that much diarrhea".

"Agreed" Moon nodded.

At that moment, Barney landed near the parking lot where a certain police car was parked in the red zone, and the two cops inside it were none other than Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, an anthropomorphic rabbit and fox. As Barney got up, he suddenly blasted the whole front of their cop car with explosive diarrhea, and the AC happened to be on at the wrong time. Because of this, the horrible rotten egg and decayed meat smell of Barney's diarrhea flooded the inside of the cop car, forcing Judy to roll the window down.

"My god! What the heck was that for, you dumb dinosaur?! Now my patrol car is covered with diarrhea, and it stinks like bat barf in here!" Judy snapped, hopping out of the patrol car.

"Man! And I thought Mr. Big's car smelled bad. This is worse" Nick exclaimed in disgust.

Barney tried his best to hold it in, but there was no way he'd be doing that. The effects of the Mira Lax running through Barney's digestive system was impossible to fight back, even for someone like Barney.

"Uhhhhhh, I can't... hold it! Got really bad... diarrhea!" Barney groaned as he let out another diarrhea explosion, spraying it all over Judy's uniform and fur in the process.

"Bleeeh! Nice going, Barney! I just had this thing dry cleaned!" Judy cried out in both disgust and frustration.

At the same time, BJ, Baby Bop, Kara, and Timmy had caught up with Barney and tried to help get him to a bathroom, but his bladder was still going through Armageddon. As a result of this, Barney just ended up blasting more diarrhea all over the place, including several tree trunks, the grass, sidewalk, and Judy's patrol car.

"Barney! What's wrong with you?! You've never had diarrhea like this before" BJ exclaimed in both shock and disgust.

"I... I don't know, BJ! Maybe it was something in that taco of yours that did it" Barney replied, feeling another wave of diarrhea rushing through his intestines.

"But if that's the case, why aren't any of us having diarrhea like Barney?" Timmy asked in confusion.

The others had no time to answer as Barney's anus exploded with more diarrhea which splattered all over them, and boy, did it stink!

"EWWWW! Barney, that's sick!" Kara exclaimed in disgust as she wiped bits of moldy corn and diarrhea out of her eyes.

"Oh great, now I'm gonna need a bath" Baby Bop complained, flicking bits of Barney's diarrhea off her ballerina toe shoes.

In the distance, Wario had climbed down from the mulberry tree and had managed to sneak closer to Barney's friends by ducking behind trees to avoid being seen by the other park visiters who were apparently too busy trying to wipe off all of the diarrhea that Barney had blasted on them to notice him.

"He he he! This is priceless! Absolutely priceless! Wario, your a genius!" Wario mused as he watched Barney continue to have diarrhea all over the place.

"Ohhhhhh! I can't hold it! I'm gonna... oooh!" Barney moaned, blasting more diarrhea out of his anus.

Not wanting to make anymore of a mess, Barney took off running down the sidewalk, desperate to find a toilet.

"Barney, where are you going?!" BJ called out.

"I gotta find a toilet before I have more diarrhea" Barney replied back, trying his best not to let loose another diarrhea explosion from his rear end.

However, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were pretty pissed off about Barney spraying diarrhea all over their patrol car, as well as all over Judy's police uniform. Judy hopped back inside the patrol and told Nick to strap himself in.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"We gotta catch that dinosaur before he ends up stinking up the whole city with his out of control diarrhea! He's already covered half the areas of the park with diarrhea and also sprayed a bunch of people with diarrhea as well. I don't know what he ate that gave him such bad diarrhea, but we gotta get to him and get him to a doctor! And not only that; we've also gotta get Barney to clean up all his diarrhea that he sprayed all over the park, and on my new uniform" Judy declared, then sped after Barney.

Barney had already gotten all the way down the block at road runner speed, and while having diarrhea at the same time. By this point, Barney's anus was burning from all the explosive diarrhea he had been having, but it didn't stop there. He continued to spray more and more rancid smelling diarrhea all over the place as he spun around corners, and for some reason, it started to feel slightly relieving.

"Oooh, this really feels painful, but surprisingly stupendous" Barney said, feeling slightly relieved by the feeling of having diarrhea.

Judy and Nick were currently approaching Barney along with his friends as he began to suddenly feel a rumble in his stomach, and that's when Barney knew that the grand blast was coming. However, Barney felt the urgent need to get far enough away from his friends as to not cover them in anymore diarrhea. He rushed down the block using his magical super dee duper running speed, which gave Judy and Nick the wrong idea that he was trying to flee the police and switched on the patrol cars lights and siren, then chased after him. Despite being in a moving car, Barney ran surprisingly fast, too fast.

"How the hell is Barney able to move as fast as a car?" Nick wondered in confusion.

"He's a magical dinosaur, so its obvious that he'd be able to move as fast as a car" Judy said, trying to match her speed with Barney.

Barney's friends had all but fallen way behind him as they tried to catch up with him, but they just couldn't match Barney's super dee duper speed. All of them had to stop to catch their breath.

"Man, I've never seen Barney run that fast in my life" BJ panted.

"He's really desperate to get to a toilet, that's for sure" Baby Bop said, nearly out of breath.

"If we don't find a way to try and help Barney soon, he'll have this whole city covered in diarrhea" Kara said.

At that moment, Barney had rushed all the way downtown and into the empty gym of Kara and Timmy's school where the rumble in his stomach grew much stronger and stronger.

"OHHH! Oh god! This is-!" Barney moaned, falling to his knees.

As the rumble grew to a boiling point, the doors to the gym swung open and Judy, Nick, BJ, Baby Bop, Timmy, and Kara all burst in to find Barney on his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Barney! What are you doing in here? Why are you running around like crazy? You need to get to a toilet, and quickly!" BJ said urgently.

"Ooohh! There's no time! You've gotta get out of here!" Barney yelled, feeling his anus clenching.

"Uh, guys? Barney looks like he's about to have diarrhea again" Baby Bop pointed out.

Just then, Barney let out a loud fart, then fell onto his side where the rumbling in his stomach grew louder than before.

"OH CRAP! IT'S GONNA BE HIROSHIMA IN HERE, KIDS!" Barney cried out.

Realizing what was about to happen, Judy turned to Barney's friends and yelled at them to run out of the gym, which they did in less than a minute. Once Barney's friends and the two furry cops left the gym, Barney let loose the biggest, baddest, disgusting blast of diarrhea he had ever let loose in his life. His anus exploded like a fuel truck with a force so powerful that it caused Barney to spin around like a sprinkler, causing him to cover the entire gym with diarrhea. It got all over the chairs, the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling as Barney spun around like a top on his side, spraying diarrhea all over the place. Barney continued doing this until he finally let out a final big blast of diarrhea from his anus which blasted a huge hole in the roof of the gym and exploded in the form of a mushroom cloud, then his bladder finally calmed down. Outside the gym, a huge crowd surrounded it with police cars and fire engines all around the area, including Barney's friends and all the others that had been blasted with diarrhea from Barney's anus. They had all called the police to report what had happened, and Judy, Nick, and Barney's friends explained everything that had happened to Chief Bogo the buffalo police chief.

"Wait a minute! Your telling me that all this mayhem was caused by that big purple dinosaur named Barney?" Bogo asked in surprise.

"Yeah, sounds hard to believe, but its true" Judy replied.

"How in the world could he do something like that?" Bogo wondered.

"He must have eaten something really greasy or fatty" Nick guessed.

"Well, Barney ate one of my homemade taco's earlier. Maybe that's what caused him to have so much diarrhea" BJ suggested.

"Gee whiz, kiddo! What did you put in these homemade taco's of yours that could cause Barney to have so much diarrhea?" Bogo asked BJ in disgust.

"Well, there was hamburger meat, shredded cheese, mild peppers, and tomato bits; pretty much it" BJ answered.

"Wait, if your taco's caused Barney to have diarrhea, then why didn't we end up affected?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's a good question, bro. If BJ's taco caused Barney to have explosive diarrhea, then that means we should have gotten it as well, but we didn't for some reason" Kara answered.

"That can only mean one possible thing" Judy said.

"And what's that?" Kara asked.

"His taco was probably spiked with something like a laxative, or perhaps a spicy pepper" Nick answered.

"Spiked? Who could have done that?" BJ wondered.

"I don't know," Kara replied. "We were all in the park restroom washing up before we ate, so there's no way of knowing who it is".

"Actually, there might be a way" Chief Bogo said.

"How?" Timmy asked.

"I can check the park security camera footage down at city hall to see if any of them caught the prankster on film" Chief Bogo replied.

"That's an idea" Nick said.

Meanwhile inside the gym, Barney sat up and looked all around to find that he had covered the entire gymnasium with diarrhea, and Barney himself was covered in his own diarrhea. His anus was also burning like crazy, but he felt much better now that he had gotten all that diarrhea out of his system, and that final diarrhea explosion really felt relieving.

"Ooh, that was stuuuuuuuuuuupendous!" Barney laughed joyfully.

He looked all around the gym and wondered how long it would take to clean all the diarrhea off the walls, ceiling, chairs, and floor. However, before Barney could even take a guess, the front doors to the gym swung open to reveal BJ, Baby Bop, Timmy, and Kara all standing in the doorway in shock.

"DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" BJ cried out in absolute shock and disgust.

"Oh, hi there, kids. It seems as though I got the last of the diarrhea out of my system, and it felt super dee duper!" Barney laughed joyfully.

"I'll say! Look at this mess, Barney! It's gonna take hours to clean up all this diarrhea" Baby Bop exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah, and not to mention the horrible smell! Bleh! Your gonna need freight train loads of fabreeze to air out this gym" Timmy added, coughing from the horrid smell.

"Well, at least Barney's feeling better now" Kara said with relief.

Just then, Chief Bogo the buffalo rushed in with news about the security camera footage when he skidded to a stop when he noticed the state of the gym.

"Sweet mother of Christ! What in God's name happened in here?!" Bogo gasped in shock at the sight of Barney's diarrhea covering the inside of the gym.

"Barney had diarrhea, and lots of it" BJ answered solemnly.

"Well blimey! That's the biggest diarrhea explosion I've ever seen!" Bogo exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is" Baby Bop said.

"Did you find out just who could have spiked Barney's taco?" Kara asked.

"Yes, and it's someone that's been causing trouble for as long as I can remember" Bogo nodded.

"And just who might that be?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I contacted city hall in my patrol car and they sent me the security camera footage from the park you and Barney were staying at, and as it turns out, it was that fat scoundrel named Wario who caused Barney to have this little event" Bogo answered, sounding both frustrated and angry.

"Wario? Wait a minute! Isn't he that fat guy who wears a purple hat with a W on it?" BJ said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, and he's been causing trouble around this town for years. Just last month, Wario put diarrhea stink bomb in Ms. Rumor Honeybottoms hive, and it took weeks to air the whole place out. So I'm not surprised that he'd try something like this" Chief Bogo explained.

"That Wario! He's always causing trouble!" Baby Bop muttered in frustration.

"Don't you guys worry about anything. Barney isn't the one at fault here. If anything, its Wario who's to blame, and I've got Officer Hopps and Wilde out there looking for him now, and I've sent word to the mayor about what Wario did. So you can bet your boots that all of Teaneck is gonna be on the lookout for him" Chief Bogo assured Barney's friends.

Elsewhere further away from the school gym and the enormous crowd surrounding it, Wario stood behind a tree laughing hysterically at the clever prank he played. He had secretly followed Barney all through the town as he blasted diarrhea all over the place and managed to avoid being seen by anyone, but something then happened that Wario wasn't expecting. Inside the home's of every home in all of Teaneck, a breaking news report came on which caught everyone's attention. The news reporter was none other than Mr. Goodman, Mario's house payment collector from the SML show.

"Breaking news, mm-kay! We've just received word from the mayor of Teaneck New Jersey that a certain fat guy is responsible for spiking Barney the dinosaurs taco which caused him to cover half this town and its citizens in diarrhea, and this culprit is none other than Wario. Officer Brooklyn T. Guy will give you the details here" Mr. Goodman announced.

Officer Brooklyn T. Guy stepped into view with a large mugshot of Wario, then said, "Greetings citizens, this is Officer Brooklyn T. Guy coming to you live from Teaneck New Jersey with a mugshot of the culprit responsible for spiking Barney the dinosaurs taco which caused him to have explosive diarrhea all over the place. This here in my hands is his mugshot, and Mr. Goodman is currently in the process of sending all you good citizens an image of Wario's mugshot to your phones. If any of you citizens see this man, you are advised to alert your local police department immediately, and you are also advised not to leave your food out of sight if your having an outdoor picnic. If you do so, you run the risk of Wario spiking it with laxatives which will cause you to have explosive diarrhea like Barney just did, and we don't want any of that, do we?".

Once the news report ended, everyone in the town of Teaneck was really steamed by learning this piece of info, yet Wario had no idea that word of his prank had gotten out since he hadn't been inside his home to see the news report, and he hadn't been made aware that every one of the citizens also received emails of his mugshot on their phones. Because of this, Wario just ran off laughing down the street without noticing anyone catching a glance at him. Amongest the crowd was Hilda Berg, an astronomer all the way from Inkwell Isle who was taking a trip to Teaneck for a much needed vacation after being saved from the devil by Cuphead and Mugman, and she just happened to notice Wario running down the sidewalk laughing all the way.

"Hey! Everyone look down there! It's Wario, the one who caused Barney to have diarrhea!" Hilda cried out, pointing at him.

Everyone turned around from the gym to see Wario running down the road, and pretty soon, the cops near the gym noticed him as well. Wario suddenly stopped short in his tracks when he heard the crowd all yelling at him, then he turned around to face the crowd, and his expression changed to a look of fear and cowardice.

"Hey, your the one who made Barney have diarrhea!" one man shouted.

"Get him!" another person shouted, and pretty soon, the whole crowd started chasing Wario.

"Oh crap, Wario's gotta run!" Wario gulped, then he turned around and began running down the street like a mad cow.

Soon, several police cars started chasing him with their lights flashing and sirens blaring, forcing Wario to run even faster. He ran like the wind past several shops, parked cars, and several other people who took notice to him and began joining the chase as well. Up overhead, Wario saw two planes headed in his direction; it was Cuphead and his brother, Mugman flying in their planes.

"I got eyes on the culprit, Cuphead" Mugman reported to Cuphead over his pilot radio.

"Copy that, Mugman. Keep him in your sights" Cuphead replied back.

"Mama mia! Not those two cupheaded freaks!" Wario groaned, rushing into an alleyway between two shops.

The crowd eventually caught up to Wario, but the alleyway was too narrow for them to fit through, so Wario ended up getting away. Cuphead and Mugman were also unable to get a clear view of the alleyway from above in the sky, so they decided to circle the buildings in their planes in case Wario emerged from the alleyway. Wario ran through the alleyway, ducking under fire escape ladders and swinging around several dumpsters, hoping the crowd and the police weren't following him. After three minutes of running and jumping through the narrow alleyway, Wario emerged into a clearing where he saw a public pool up ahead that appeared vacant. He noticed a vending machine near the jacuzzi pool and panted with relief.

"Man, all this running and jumping has made Wario thirsty! Wario needs a drink"! Wario panted.

The fat prankster made his way up to the metal gate and pulled it open, then he trotted inside and rushed towards the vending machine. But as he was just about to reach it, Wario stopped when he noticed the water in the swimming pool beginning to shake and rumble as if a storm was brewing.

"What the hell is going on?" Wario wondered as he saw the water continuing to shake around rapidly.

As Wario was about to approach the pool, someone began to emerge from under the water, catching Wario by surprise. Emerging from under the water was a large mermaid who had a purple octopus on her head for hair, sky blue sea shell bras, and dark green scales; it was none other than Cala Maria the mermaid. Unknown to Wario, she had been watching him the whole time since he emerged from the alleyway, and she looked pissed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Wario the prankster. I thought it was you coming out from that alleyway, and it seems I was right" Maria said, glaring down at Wario with her arms folded.

"W-what in the-? How do you know who I am?" Wario demanded.

"Oh, that's quite simple. Cuphead and Mugman told me earlier about who was responsible for making Barney the dinosaur have explosive diarrhea against his will, and it was you, wasn't it?" Maria answered, pointing accusingly at Wario.

"So? It was just a prank! What's your problem with that?" Wario snapped, not very much obliged by this mermaids accusations against him.

"My problem?! I'll tell you what my problem is? I was enjoying a nice dip alone in the Jacuzzi pool when Barney suddenly rushed up past the fence and blasted diarrhea all over my beautiful body, and my precious scales! At first I blamed him for doing that, but now I find out that it was you who caused Barney to have that bowel movement, and you have the nerve to show up here in my face! That's what my problem is!" Maria snapped back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well, I'm thirsty from all that running, and I need to get to that vending machine over next to the little pool. So tough luck, ya' fish tailed weirdo" Wario smirked, then turned around and headed for the vending machine.

Maria however, was absolutely enraged by his snide remark, and she began to grow slightly larger in size as her rage boiled.

"What... did you just call me?!" Maria hissed angrily as Wario hot wired the vending machine to make it dispense a free drink.

Wario looked back over at Maria and felt his skin turn pale with fear when he saw how large the mermaid had grown. She was now about as tall as a house and she glared down at Wario with fire in her eyes.

"Oh shit! Wario's got a bad feeling about this" he muttered fearfully.

"You think you can just call me whatever you want and get away with it? Well I've got news for you, fat boy! No one calls me names and gets away with it!" Maria growled and reached out towards Wario with her large hand which was now the size of a motorcycle.

"Uh oh! Wario's gotta get out of here!" Wario gasped, then began running for the exit.

However, Maria was too fast for him and grabbed Wario in her hand and lifted him towards her glaring face.

"Hey, let go of Wario! Put me down, you big fish girl! Put Wario down!" Wario yelled, struggling to get free from Maria's grasp.

"Not a chance, fat boy! It's time for some payback!" Maria hissed.

Wario at this point began to get angry and impatient, so he decided to put some of his new prank weapons to the test. It was hard for him to move his arms since Maria had such a tight grip on him, but since her hands were slightly slippery and wet, he was able to free one of his arms which allowed him to reach into his back pockets where he kept a set of home made pepper mace grenades hidden inside them.

"Grrrrrrrr! Your making Wario mad, you big slimy fish girl! I will teach you not to mess around with Wario!" Wario yelled, then threw several pepper mace grenades right in Maria's face where they exploded.

Maria dropped Wario onto the ground and clutched her face with both hands, screaming in pain as the pepper mace burned her eyes. Once Wario got up on his feet, he blew a raspberry at Maria and then ran off, laughing all the way. Up in the sky, Cuphead noticed Maria yelling in pain and flew over to her with Mugman following behind him.

"Maria, what happened?" Cuphead asked her in concern.

Maria looked up and Cuphead with her eyes all red, then said in an angry tone of voice, "It was that fat tub of lard, Wario! He pepper maced me with some sort of explosives".

"Where is he now?" Mugman asked her.

"He must have run out the exit. I dropped him after he maced me" Maria answered.

"Then we better go look for him," Mugman said, turning his head to Cuphead. "Lets check down the roads. Wario couldn't have gone far".

The two cup headed brothers then flew off and Maria dove underwater to wash all the pepper mace off her face. Wario had already gotten far away from the pool and was running out of breath again, but he wasn't out of trouble just yet. Up above, Cuphead and Mugman had spotted Wario running down the road and called for help on their plane radios. Within minutes, two police helicopters were now hot on Wario's trail. As Wario slowed down and leaned against a mailbox to catch his breath, he heard the helicopters blaring their sirens at him from high above in the sky.

"Stop right where you are in the name of the law, Wario! We've got the area completely surrounded" the pilot of the police chopper ordered over the chopper bullhorn.

As if that wasn't bad enough, a fleet of cop cars with their lights and sirens running suddenly approached Wario's direction on both sides of the street and cut off any chance he had of escaping; Wario was dead meat. One large police car skidded to a halt about ten feet from Wario along with a smaller one, and Chief Bogo stepped out of the drivers side of the larger car, and Barney and his friends all climbed out of the passenger side doors. Out of the smaller cop car came Judy and Nick, and they looked pissed.

"Wario, your in a heap of trouble!" Bogo growled.

"Your under arrest for disturbing the peace, Wario" Judy declared.

"And for giving Barney explosive diarrhea" Nick added.

Wario looked all around and tried to look for an escape route, but his options seemed very slim at this point. Both sides of the street were completely surrounded with cop cars and there was no way he could cut through the yard of the house behind him since it had three big pitbull dogs running around in it. Wario eventually groaned and accepted defeat, seeing as there was no other way out of this.

"Grrr, Wario hates losing!" Wario muttered as Nick and Judy approached him.

"You'd better have some pretty good explaining to do once we've gotten you to the station. And you'd best find yourself a good lawyer, cause your gonna have a tough time getting out of this one" Judy said as she pulled out a set of handcuffs from her police belt.

"Oh, but before we take you in, I've got something for you" Nick said, pulling out a bottle of cold pink lemonade from the back pocket of his police belt, then handed it to Wario.

"What the hell is this?" Wario asked as he took the bottle from Nick.

"Oh, not much," Nick replied with a smirk. "I just thought that since you've been running such a long way, you might be thirsty, so I got you this".

Wario wasn't sure if this was a trick, but seeing as how he wasn't able to get a drink from the vending machine back at the pool due to that meddlesome mermaid, Cala Maria, he had been forced to continue running without getting anything to drink; he was as thirsty as can be.

"Um, okay," Wario said with a hint of disbelief as he removed the bottle cap. "I guess I should be thankful for that".

He then began gulping down the lemonade like a thirsty elephant, and as he did, he failed to notice Judy and Nick starting to grin at him. Barney and his friends also smirked as well as Wario downed the rest of the lemonade and threw the bottle aside.

"AHH! Wario needed that" Wario exhaled with relief.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, but I'd be looking for a toilet right now if I were you" Judy said, grinning.

"What are you talking about-?" Wario suddenly paused his question when he suddenly felt he bladder starting to growl, and then he instantly had a huge urge to take a dump.

"Well now, looks like that didn't take too long to take effect" Nick smirked.

"W-what the?! What did you do to Wario?!" Wario demanded, grabbing his rear end.

"Oh, not much," Nick said, then reached behind his belt for something. "I may have just added an extra ingredient to that lemonade you just drank".

Wario's eyes widened in horror when he saw Nick pull out a bottle of Mira Lax from his back pocket and present it to him.

"Oh shit! You did NOT!" Wario growled.

"Oh yes I did, Wario," Nick grinned. "It only seems fair since you did it to Barney".

"Barney was the one who give me and the others the idea, and even Chief Bogo agreed to it" Judy said, winking at Chief Bogo.

Bogo winked back at her with a smirk, then said, "You'd best find a toilet, Wario. That laxative is really gonna wreak havoc on your insides".

Wario felt his anus beginning to clench, and pretty soon, he ended up having a huge diarrhea explosion in his pants. Barney and his friends all burst out laughing along with Chief Bogo and the other cops, then Wario took off running down the street while still having more diarrhea in his pants.

"ARRGH! You'll pay for this! You haven't seen the last of Wario! I'll remember this!" Wario cried out angrily as he rushed down the street, all the while having diarrhea.

His pants were now all brown and wet with diarrhea as he ran down the street and past the huge crowd of people, who all laughed at him as he ran by. Even Cala Maria noticed Wario as he ran by the pool and laughed at him as she saw him soiling his own pants with diarrhea.

"Ha ha! How's it feel being on the receiving end, you fat prankster?" Maria cackled as Wario ran past the pool and out of sight.

Back near the cop cars, Barney and his friends finished laughing their heads off as they celebrated the success of their revenge prank on Wario.

"Wow Barney, talk about sweet revenge" Baby Bop exclaimed.

"Yeah, our prank sure got him good" BJ added.

Barney just laughed and said, "Oooh, that was stupendous!".

Everyone agreed with that and all the cops admitted that Barney's idea was super dee duper!


End file.
